Idralen
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Un ancien peuple va refaire surface : les Idralens. Hermione va voir son quotidien basculer à cause d'une étrange lettre ... On lui cache des choses, mais lesquelles? LEMON HG/SS
1. Visite nocturne et réunion

**Visite nocturne et réunion!**

**- Albus ? Vous êtes là ? demanda Minerva.  
- Ma chère Minerva, qu'y a-t'il pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? S'inquiéta le vieil homme.**

En effet, McGonagall avait accouru dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'elle était juste vêtue d'une robe de chambre mal fermée et qui montrait juste un peu la longue nuisette or pâle qu'elle portait en dessous.

- Quelqu'un voudrait vous parler... c'est une des leurs, Albus ! précisa Minerva.  
- Faites-la donc entrer !

Une jeune femme, aux traits fins, les cheveux lisses couleur de l'ébène, le teint pâle mais le sourire aux lèvres, fit son apparition dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle portait un corsaire et une jupe noire avec des brodures vertes et argentées, des petites plumes vertes foncées bordait le décolleté ; la jupe était souple et s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que les pieds.  
Une cape d'été avec les mêmes couleurs que la tenue avait été légèrement posée sur les fines épaules de la femme, la cape finissait en une légère traîne derrière elle.

Sur la femme on pouvait remarquer un tatouage argenté sur le dessus du sein gauche : un serpent en forme de "S". Mais il y avait une chose bizarre chez la jeune femme: un point argenté entre les deux yeux.

- Mon cher Albus, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama la nouvelle arrivante.  
- Moi aussi Sylvia, répondit Albus. Que me vaut cette visite en cette heure tardive ?

- J'aimerais que l'on parle de Severus, déclara la jeune femme.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'impatienta le sorcier.  
- Il y a que les anciens ont vu qu'une femme qui réussirait à pratiquer l'ancienne magie allait atteindre ses dix-sept ans et que celle-ci se verrait mariée à Severus !  
- Si jeune ? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous nous en parlez, miss ! dit McGonagall, visiblement perdue.  
- J'y viens ! Bien, Severus, malgré ce que vous pouvez croire est un Idralen, donc il est un des rares personnes à pouvoir pratiquer l'ancienne magie !  
- Bref, venez-en à la jeune fille ! ordonna un des anciens directeurs.  
- La jeune fille déteste Severus, enfin plutôt la bête noire des cachots.  
- Attendez ! Je vais convoquer Severus ! décida Dumbledore.

Quand Severus arriva enfin, ils parlèrent de la jeune fille pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Severus finisse par dire qu'elle était à Gryffondor.

- Serpentard et Gryffondor ne vont tout de même pas se retrouver en couple ? demanda McGonagall, quelque peu inquiète pour son élève.  
- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix... n'est-ce pas Severus ? demanda Dumbledore, le ton de sa voix laissant transparaître sa fatigue et sa lassitude.

Deux jours après ce rendez-vous nocturne, Dumbledore décida de regrouper tout le corps professoral pour leur expliquer la situation.

- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous ai réunis car nous avons quelques points à préciser pour une septième année, commença le directeur.

Voyant que personne ne posait de questions, il continua :

- Cette année, nous devrons obligatoirement choisir miss Granger comme préfète-en-chef.  
- C'était évident vous ne trouvez pas ? couina le petit professeur de sortilèges.  
- Oui d'un certain côté. Mais nous aurions pu ne pas la choisir puisque avec les ASPICs elle n'aurait plus le temps ! argumenta Minerva.  
- Et pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de la choisir ? demanda Chourave.  
- A cause de moi ! répondit Severus comme si c'était évident.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Hagrid, méfiant.  
- Racontez-leur tout Severus ! demanda Albus.  
- Je suis un Idralen. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent l'existence de notre peuple, commença Rogue. Les Idralens voient leurs pouvoirs se décupler à leurs dix-sept ans, ils reçoivent alors le pouvoir de maîtriser l'ancienne magie. Bien sûr, ils ressentent d'atroces maux de tête et réussissent d'un seul coup les sorts les plus difficiles ! D'après les anciens, une idraline aurait bientôt ses pouvoirs et ils ont vu que celle-ci se verrait se marier avec moi !  
- Pourquoi ce nom d'Idralen ? demanda madame Bibine.  
- Si on remet dans l'ordre ça fait : Irlande ; les premiers Idralens étaient des irlandais avant qu'ils migrent vers la partie sud de l'Angleterre.  
- Donc si je comprends bien, miss Granger est une Idraline ? demanda madame Pomfresh.  
- Oui Pompom ! répondit Albus.  
- Et je suis son futur mari ! insista Severus.  
- Mais les relations professeurs/élèves sont interdites ! s'exclama l'infirmière outrée.  
- Ils seront discrets ! rassura Minerva.  
- Evidement ! dit Severus, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres.


	2. Tout ceci est étrange

**Tout ceci est étrange...**

**- Hermione ? Tu es bien pensive... ça va ? demanda Ginny.  
- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je réfléchis c'est tout ! répondit la concernée.**

Effectivement, Hermione avait l'air dans la lune. Elle repensait à sa lettre

Flash-back

Hermione était assise sous un chêne, elle relisait l'histoire de Poudlard quand un aigle royal se posa en douceur près d'elle, il avait un parchemin roulé attaché autour du cou. Hermione fit passer le rouleau par dessus la tête de l'aigle et le déroula.

Hermione,

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire a part que nous sommes destinés à nous marier avant la fin de tes études.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi... Eh bien pour tout te dire les anciens t'ont vue mariée à moi. Si tu en doutes, dans moins d'une semaine un point entre tes deux yeux va apparaître, c'est signe, pour les personnes de notre peuple, que tu vas te marier avec quelqu'un que tu aimes ou que tu aimeras.

Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais tu en sauras plus au bal d'Halloween, je viendrais te demander une danse, bien sûr je prendrai le soin de changer ma voix grâce à une potion.

Je te ferai envoyer le nécessaire pour le bal, c'est-à-dire : robe, chaussures, bijoux, parfum, maquillage...

A bientôt ma bien aimée,  
S

Fin du flash-back

- Hermione ! HERMIONE ! cria Ron.  
- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
- On est arrivés !  
- D'accord... j'arrive, je dois me changer !  
- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? s'inquiéta Ginny.  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, je te le dirai ce soir dans ma chambre de préfète-en-chef... proposa Hermione, alors que les garçons étaient déjà partis vers les calèches.  
- Tu m'invites à dormir ?  
- Oui si tu veux...

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? Tu es dans la lune depuis le départ de King's Cross ! remarqua Harry.  
- C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que c'est la dernière fois qu'on a pris le train pour aller à Poudlard... mentit la rouge et or.  
- Moi aussi ça m'attriste... La dernière fois qu'on verra la Répartition et le festin qui suit... commença Ron.  
- Espèce d'estomac sur pattes ! plaisanta Harry.  
- Eh ! bouda le rouquin.

Hermione rit de bon cœur ; « des vrais gamins ! » se dit-elle en regardant les deux garçons faire semblant de se battre.  
La soirée de la Répartition se passa tranquillement et le festin fut plus bruyant que les six dernières années.

Puis tout le monde s'installa en voyant Dumbledore se lever et parler :

- Mes chers élèves ! Je dois vous avertir que la Forêt Interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est et restera interdite ! Ceux qui voudront s'y aventurer risqueraient d'être renvoyés ou pire... de mourir !  
M. Rusard m'a demandé de vous prévenir pour la cinq cent soixante-douzième fois, selon lui, que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs n'est pas autorisé entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est affichée sur la porte de son bureau.  
Cet année nous aurons deux nouveaux enseignants : Sylvia Lenoir et Tom Lenoir, comme vous avez dû le remarquer par leur nom, ils sont mariés. Ils vont tous les deux enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A cette annonce tout le monde se remit à parler :

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Ron à Hermione.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache Ronald Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis censée être une miss-je-sais-tout que je suis au courant de... ça ! dit-elle en désignant ses nouveaux professeurs d'un doigt discret.  
- Désolé...  
- Ce n'est pas grave...  
- SILENCE ! retentit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Dumbledore, les raisons du faitque nous aurons deux professeurs de DCFM  
ne seront pas dites ! Et maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mes enfants !

Les préfets appelèrent les premières années pendant que les préfets-en-chef se dirigeaient vers la sous-directrice de Poudlard : McGonagall.

- Suivez-moi vers vos appartements Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy ! ordonna McGonagall.  
- Vos appartements sont au troisième étage, le mot de passe est « trèfle à quatre feuilles ». Je ne vous accompagne pas, puisque vous devez trouver vos appartements tout seuls ou avec l'aide d'une amie ! dit-elle en voyant Ginny arriver à leur rencontre.

Alors que le professeur McGonagall partait vers la Grande Salle, Hermione, Ginny et Malefoy se toisaient du regard, mais Malefoy fut le premier à parler :

- On devrait commencer à chercher nos appartements Granger, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher par terre !  
- Bonne idée ! se réjouit Ginny.  
- Très bien ! répondit Hermione en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur, puis elle partit à la rencontre des tableaux, pendant que Malefoy cherchait une encoche dans les murs du couloir, et que Ginny les regardait agir...  
Puis alors qu'elle caressait une gravure dans la roche, une voix s'éleva :

- Le mot de passe s'il vous plaît !


	3. La lettre

**La lettre**

**Les trois adolescents furent surpris d'entendre une voix s'élever de nulle part, mais Drago, en bon Malefoy, se reprit rapidement et lança d'une voix traînante :**

- Trèfle à quatre feuilles !  
- Bienvenue dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef ! accueillit la voix.

Tous trois entrèrent dans une majestueuse pièce rectangulaire où reposait deux canapés moelleux en face d'une cheminée. Deux portes simples ornaient la pièce.

- Veuillez choisir votre chambre ! Une fois devant celle-ci, veuillez tenir la poignet en disant haut et fort votre nom et votre prénom ensuite, imaginez dans votre tête comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit sans y entrer, reprit la voix.  
- Droite ou gauche Malef... commença Hermione.  
- Gauche !coupa le concerné.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la porte de droite et Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée et cria :

- Hermione Granger !

Une plaque dorée avec "Hermione Granger" écrit dessus apparut, Hermione imagina sa chambre et vit sa plaque changer : elle était désormais rouge et or et deux ailes noires étaient apparues de chaque côté !

- On entre ? s'impatienta Ginny.  
- Euh... oui !

Quand les filles rentrèrent dans la chambre, elles virent un lit deux places à baldaquin : les draps et le bois du lit était en noir.  
Des tableaux ornaient la pièce : une jeune femme troublée à la vue d'un jeune homme, un homme qui lui faisait de grands signes mais on ne voyait pas le visage de celui-ci... Les murs étaient blancs mais les meubles noirs.

- Eh ben c'est pas gai ici ! remarqua Ginny.  
- Oh, désolée je me suis laissée emporter ! s'excusa Hermione.  
- Ce n'est rien ! Et maintenant si tu me faisais apparaître un lit ?  
- Tu préfères pas dormir dans le grand lit avec moi ? Il est trop grand !  
- Pourquoi tu en as fais apparaître un si grand, toi aussi ?  
- Je sais pas, un pressentiment !  
- D'accord je me change et je suis toute à toi !

Pendant que Hermione se mettait en nuisette blanche, Ginny, elle, mettait un débardeur et un boxer pour dormir.  
Une fois dans le lit Ginny lui demanda pourquoi elle était comme ça !  
Hermione alla fouiller dans sa valise et revint avec une lettre... La lettre qui lui avait mis le moral à zéro...

- Mais qui est cet homme ?  
- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est signé S mais ça peut être n'importe qui !  
- Ne nous affolons pas ! D'accord ?  
- Très bien !  
- J'ai peut être une idée, mais faut que tu prennes sur toi pour lui demander ! Je sais que tout le monde le déteste, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'est lui le pro !  
- Malefoy ?  
- Mais nan ! Rogue !  
- Rogue ? Mais tu es malade ? Oh Merlin, va falloir que j'aille le voir ! Lui !  
- D'habitude il ne te fait pas peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Mais rien, mais c'est Rogue tout de même !  
- Tu n'as que cette méthode pour savoir qui s'est permis de faire cette blague !  
- Ce n'est pas une blague...  
- Mais arrête ! Ca ne peut que être ça ! Tu n'as pas de point entre les deux yeux !  
- Si...  
- Mais je vois rien ! Tu n'as tout de même pas...  
- Si !  
- Mais ça aurait pu être dangereux Hermione ! Surtout si tu le fais toi-même, McGonagall nous l'a bien dit !  
- Mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde le voit !  
- Enlève le sort de camouflage !

Hermione finit par enlever le sort, Ginny trouva le point rouge merveilleusement beau et elle commença à relooker Hermione et lui donna la raison suivante :

- Faut bien que tu fasses de l'effet à l'homme de ta vie !

Elles se couchèrent à 21h30 en se serrant l'une contre l'autre...

- Ginnyyyyyyy !!! J'y arrive pas !

Hermione essayait en vain de se lisser les cheveux. Ginny arriva, lui pointa sa baguette sur le haut de son crâne et prononça :

- Cheveliss !  
- Merci tu me sauves la vie Ginny !  
- Mais de rien miss ! Maintenant va vite t'habiller et reviens !  
- D'acc' !

Hermione alla se changer et dix minutes plus tard, elle revint, vêtue d'un jean noir taille basse et d'un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues.

- Hermione ! Pas cette tenue-là !  
- D'accord, je reviens...


	4. Trou de mémoire

**Trou de mémoire**

**  
- Hermiiione, vite on va être en retard ! cria Ginny.  
- J'arrive c'est bon !  
Une jeune fille magnifique sortit de la salle de bains. Hermione portait une mini-jupe écossaise rouge et noire avec un débardeur noir qui lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril, elle portait, aussi, autour du cou une cravate qui allait avec la jupe. Elle avait épinglé son badge de préfète-en-chef sur la fine ceinture noire de la jupe.**

- Ma-gni-fi-que ! se réjouit la rouquine.  
- Tu trouves ? Je mets quoi comme chaussures, miss ?  
- Les talons noirs !  
- Oui mais lesquels ?  
- Eh ben les chaussures avec quatre centimètres de hauteur !  
- D'accord ! Ne t'énerve pas !  
- Tiens, met tes livres dedans ! ordonna Ginny en lui tendant un sac en bandoulière, noire avec des têtes de mort rouges.  
- Est-ce que ça existe le sort contre l'effilage des collants ?

Ginny lança le sort en question sans ouvrir la bouche et alla mettre un grand miroir devant son amie.

- Wouah ! Une touche de maquillage et je ressemble à une salope ! rigola Hermione.  
- Eh bien tu vas l'avoir ta touche de maquillage !  
- Tu plaisantes là ? demanda Hermione, inquiète de l'état de santé de son amie.  
- Nan pas du tout !

Ginny pointa sa baguette au niveau des yeux de Hermione et ceux-ci furent noircis à la façon d'Avril Lavigne.

- Maintenant avec ton regard accrocheur ton homme ne va pas pouvoir te résister ! Et maintenant on part à la chasse aux hommes !  
- Mais tu es sûre que Dumbledore a dit que les septièmes années pouvaient s'habiller comme les moldus ?  
- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée ?!  
- J'avais pas la tête a ça ! Et tu sais pourquoi !  
- Alors il y avait écrit que les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient le droit de s'habiller comme des moldus et que même les professeurs pouvaient !  
- Même... même les professeurs ? paniqua Hermione.  
- Ben oui c'est ce que j'ai dis ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Hermione, répond !  
- Non rien ! Allons-y !  
- Herm...  
- Je ne veux pas en parler Ginny !  
- Très bien, comme tu veux ! dit Ginny.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent des appartements des préfets-en-chef sans croiser l'héritier Malefoy. Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, chose étrange. D'un coup, Ginny entendit de la musique moldue, elle connaissait cette chanson pour l'avoir entendue assez souvent à la radio : "Don't stop the music" !

- Hermione ! Ecoute !  
- Eh ben c'est Rihanna !  
- Mais à Poudlard les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas !C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non ?  
- Dumbledore a dû lever cette protection !  
- On va voir d'où ça vient ?  
- Je te suis !

Près du lac, elles trouvèrent presque toute l'école en train de danser.  
Evidement, Parkinson était habillée de façon vulgaire et dansait près d'une barre de fer.

- Elle danse comme une pute ! remarqua Ginny.  
- C'est ce qu'elle est au pire !  
- Oui mais bon...

Les deux filles allèrent trouver Ron et Harry qui étaient assis sur une couverture rouge et or.

- Bonjour les garçons ! saluèrent Hermione et Ginny.  
- Salut ! dit Harry.  
- Tu es magnifique Hermione ! dit Ron.  
- Merci ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Hermione.  
- On a cours qu'a onze heures donc on a tous décidé de danser près du lac ! répondit Harry.  
- Et les autres sont où ?  
- Dans la Grande Salle...  
- Bon Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit en partant de ton appartement ?  
- On part à la chasse a l'homme... dit Hermione.  
- Exactement ! Et cette petite "fête" nous arrange !  
- Tu crois ?  
- Oui !  
- Naaan s'il te plaiiit !

Ginny tira sa meilleure amie vers la piste de danse pendant que "Objection" de Shakira passait à la radio.

- Vas-y, il n'y a personne sur la piste !

Hermione lui lança son sac et alla sur le milieu de la piste. Grâce à sa baguette, elle remit la musique au début et mit sur pause puis demanda aux hommes :

- J'ai besoin d'un volontaire !  
- Moi ! cria une voix envoûtante.  
- Très bien Malefoy ! Assis-toi s'il te plait ! dit-elle en faisant apparaître un fauteuil de cuir noir.

Malefoy s'assit et elle remit la musique. Elle était à deux mètres de lui et elle s'approcha de lui avec une démarche féline.  
Le reste de la danse fut floue pour la jeune femme mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle l'avait allumé et que le professeur Rogue les avait séparés !  
Le professeur Rogue... mais où se trouvait Hermione ?  
Celle-ci respira difficilement et cria en ayant les larmes aux yeux :

- Noooon...  
- Miss Granger calmez-vous !  
- Pro-professeur ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- De quoi vous souvenez-vous, miss ?  
- Je... je me souviens que je commençais à danser avec Malefoy et que vous m'avez séparée de lui... oh mon dieu... il ne m'a pas ?  
- Non vous étiez en train de vous embrasser !  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas ?  
- C'est compliqué Hermione ! répondit Dumbledore.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez nous dire miss Granger ?  
- Monsieur le directeur vous pouvez me laisser avec le professeur Rogue ? S'il vous plaît ? demanda timidement Hermione.  
- Bien sûr !

Dumbledore sortit et Rogue arqua un sourcil d'un signe interrogateur...

- Je voulais vous parler ce matin à propos d'une lettre que j'ai reçue il y a peu de temps ! D'un homme qui... qui dit que je suis destinée à l'épouser ! Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne veux pas l'épouser !  
- Où est le problème ? Dites-le lui !  
- Je ne le connais pas ! C'est signe "S" ! Mais je me fous de lui ! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! L'homme de la lettre m'a l'air d'un homme assez mur et j'ai le sentiment qu'il est plus vieux que moi !  
- Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? demanda Rogue, froidement.  
- Vous pourriez m'aider à le trouver cet homme ? Je voudrais lui parler à propos de ce qu'il m'a dit !  
- Est-ce que je pourrais voir cette lettre ?  
- Tenez !  
- L'avez-vous ce point entre les deux yeux ? demanda-t-il après un court moment.  
- Oui, il est doré avec des reflets argentés. C'est horrible ! Je vais me marier avec un homme que je n'aime pas !  
- D'après lui ce point signifie que vous allez l'aimer !  
- Je... par Merlin !  
- Qui aimez-vous ?  
- Je vous en pose des questions !

Hermione sortit du lit et regarda Rogue.

- Promettez-moi de ne raconter cette histoire à personne !  
- Je vous le promets...  
- Merci... finalement vous n'êtes pas si mauvais...

Elle partit en courant vers ses appartements et se jeta sur son lit.  
Pour elle la journée était finie, mais pour certains elle ne faisait que commencer...


	5. Amor

**Amor**

**Rogue avait passé la majorité de la nuit à faire les cent pas tout le long de son appartement. Il s'occupait l'esprit avec les potions de Mrs Pomfresh pour ne pas faire éclater sa rage contre cette femme qu'il croyait sienne mais qui finalement était bel et bien amoureuse d'un autre homme que lui.  
Il avait même mis de la musique classique du XIVème siècle.  
« De toute façon, se dit-il, je ne suis pas l'homme idéal et rêvé donc je comprends qu'elle ne m'aime pas. » Il était résigné, désespéré et si elle ne l'aimait pas, il en mourrait. Le suicide étant, pour lui, la plus belle façon de mourir surtout s'il s'agissait d'un suicide d'amour...**

Au petit-déjeuner, toutes les peurs du professeur avaient disparu, il bouillonnait de rage, la femme de sa vie, celle qui lui était destinée riait à gorge déployée avec un Serdaigle : Kevin Saimon. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux adolescents.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, je dois vous parler à propos de votre requête, déclara Rogue tentant de se calmer.  
- Je vous suis, monsieur !

Elle décroisa ses fines jambes et se leva avec une élégance rare. Ce jour-là elle portait un slim, des talons hauts et noirs et un t-shirt noir croisé dans le dos avec écrit devant en argenté : " TU es l'homme de ma vie...".  
Le maître des potions avait été troublé par ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le t-shirt mais ne le montra pas, il savait trop bien que Hermione aurait capté ce sentiment.

Le chemin de la Grande Salle au bureau du professeur se fit en silence.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce toujours accompagnés par ce silence pesant et une fois la pièce insonorisée, Rogue entama la conversation :

- Ce t-shirt est censé attirer l'attention de l'homme à la lettre ?  
- Vous trouvez ça... stupide ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
- Je trouve que c'est... de votre âge !  
- Un homme de votre âge me trouverait-il à son goût ?  
- Miss Granger !  
- Désolée de vous poser la question mais si j'avais pu la poser à quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais fait ! Alors ?  
- Depuis cette année... oui !

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione et elle se retint de sauter dans les bras de Rogue.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur !  
- N'en parlez à personne, miss ! Ça ne se fait pas de dire cela à son élève ! dit-il gravement.  
- Ne craignez rien, je serai muette !  
- Parlons de votre coup de cœur !

Hermione se renfrogna, baissa les yeux et rougit sous le regard interrogateur de Severus.

- Veux pas !  
- Ne faites pas la gamine, voyons !  
- C'est privé !  
- Si vous ne me dites rien, je ne peux rien pour vous, miss !  
- Mais... commença Hermione, mais bien vite elle referma sa bouche, fit demi-tour et quitta la salle sous le regard triste de Rogue.

Le lendemain, un hibou lui apporta une lettre du maître des potions :

_**Je vous laisse votre chance aujourd'hui. J'ai annulé vos cours et les miens par la même occasion. Je serai dans mon bureau toute la journée excepté le midi et le dîner auxquels je participerais.**_

Professeur S. Rogue****

Apres avoir lu le mot, elle remonta à toute allure dans ses appartements se changer. Elle opta pour un slim noir avec la ceinture rouge, des talons rouges, un haut plongeant noir avec des têtes de mort rouges. Grâce à un sort, ses cheveux devinrent noirs et elle attacha sa franche en arrière avec une petite pince rouge ornée d'une mini tête de mort noire. Elle se maquilla au style d'Avril Lavigne et elle se vernit la main droite en rouge et la main gauche en noir. Une fois satisfaite de sa tenue, elle se parfuma et retourna voir Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Hermione ? demanda Ginny.  
- Oui ?  
- Mon Dieu, Hermione tu es magnifique ! Tu t'habilles drôlement bien ! En plus tu as déjà des garçons qui te matent ! rigola Ginny.  
- N'exagère pas ! En plus tu vas me faire rougir ! Et je suis pas venue pour ça ! J'ai besoin de ton gloss aux fruits rouges ! Tu me le prêtes ?  
- Evidemment !  
- Merci Ginny ! Je dois y aller maintenant...

Hermione partit en coup de vent et courut vers le bureau de son professeur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, frappa trois grands coups et l'ouvrit.

- Qui ? lui demanda Severus encore troublé par la beauté d'Hermione et son style.  
- C'est vous ! lâcha-t-elle assez fort pour que Rogue l'entende en fermant les yeux.

Elle avait vraiment peur qu'il la rejette ou qu'il la traite de gamine. Elle avait prévu toutes les situations mais... sûrement pas celle-là !


	6. Amour, Tristesse et Hurlement

**Amour, Tristesse et Hurlement**

****

_**Hermione partit en coup de vent et courut vers le bureau de son professeur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, frappa trois grands coups et l'ouvrit.**_

- Qui ? lui demanda Severus encore troublé par la beauté d'Hermione et son style.  
- C'est vous ! Lâcha-t-elle assez fort pour que Rogue l'entende en fermant les yeux.

Elle avait vraiment peur qu'il la rejette ou qu'il la traite de gamine. Elle avait prévu toutes les situations mais... sûrement pas celle-là !

**OoO**

****

Il se tenait près d'elle, sa tête reposait contre le mur froid du bureau.  
Il se releva et donna un coup de poing dans le mur.  
Il se calma bien vite quand deux yeux couleur chocolat se posèrent sur lui.

- Miss Granger, vous devriez aller dans vos appartements... à moins que vous vouliez discuter avec moi de... ce que vous venez de me dire ! dit-il calmement.  
- Discutons ! Vous m'aviez promis quelque chose en échange de cet aveu !  
- C'est vrai ! Mais voyez-vous miss, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous diriez ça !  
- Peut-être pensiez vous que je m'étais éprise d'un gamin immature ?

Il rit doucement en voyant la grimace de dégoût qu'elle affichait. Hermione fut surprise de le voir rire et elle s'attendrit.  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Severus détourne le regard.

- Je connais personnellement le destinataire de cette lettre, miss Granger !  
- Mon Dieu ! Vous allez lui dire que... ce que je ressens ?  
- Il le sait déjà !  
- Il va m'en vouloir ? Il m'en veut ?  
- Non, bien au contraire !  
- Je ne comprends pas !  
- Il vous écrira en temps voulu…  
- Très bien ! Vous ne direz à personne que... que je vous aime ? demanda-t-elle en se levant la tête baissée.

Il profita qu'elle ait la tête baissée pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à cinq centimètres de distance.  
Elle avança sa tête timidement et l'embrassa doucement d'un baiser pur et chaste. Il y répondit avec fougue et dès qu'ils manquèrent d'oxygène ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent longuement.

- On ne devrait pas Hermione ! souffla Severus à son oreille.

Son souffle chaud dans son cou, elle en avait tellement rêvé ! Elle frissonna en sentant cette douce chaleur aller dans son bas ventre.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es mon élève...  
- Je suis presque majeure !  
- Tu es promise !  
- Je m'en fiche ! Je te veux, toi !

Elle se réfugia contre le torse de son amour qui la serra contre lui.  
Elle pleura silencieusement.

- J'aimerais tant le rencontrer ! lâcha Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour pouvoir le gifler, lui faire du mal, lui faire payer de me séparer de toi !  
- On ne sera jamais séparés Hermione !  
- Fais-moi l'amour Severus… S'il te plaît… chuchota-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Il s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Hermione ! Tu me le feras payer quand tu connaîtras toute la vérité qui t'entoure !

Il la regardait, ayant l'air soudainement affolé. Mais elle, elle que pouvait que lui rendre le regard d'une fille en manque d'amour, désespérée...

- Je veux te sentir en moi Severus ! Je veux mémoriser le moindre détail de ton corps. Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi, me caresser. Je veux que tu m'embrasses comme si notre vie en dépendait ! Je te veux toi pour ma première fois! Fais-moi femme, Severus ! Fais-le et ça sera la dernière fois que tu me verras ! Mais si tu ne le fais pas je ne te promets pas d'être encore vivante demain à l'aurore.

Elle avait dit ça en laissant ses larmes la ravager. Elle était très sérieuse et elle le regardait dans les yeux.

- Hermione... Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Ne me fais pas ça…

Elle s'avança vers lui et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Elle jeta un colaporta et un sort de silence sur la porte et la pièce. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et lui lança un sort pour l'attacher sur une chaise.

-Miss Granger, détachez-moi tout de suite !

L'utilisation de son nom la glaça et elle le détacha, prenant soudainement conscience de l'inconscience de son geste.  
Le comportement désespéré d'Hermione lui avait brisé le coeur.

- Je suis désolée professeur Rogue ! Je vous laisse !  
- Disparaissez de ma vue, miss !

Elle partit de la pièce en courant, en le maudissant et en sanglotant.  
Une fois dans le hall, elle tomba à genoux et hurla sa tristesse et son désespoir. Elle hurla contre tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Une barrière se forma autour d'elle. On entendait que ses hurlements de douleur.  
Rogue entendait les hurlements de son bureau, il sortit en courant vers le hall et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur.  
Alors il hurla le prénom de la jeune fille:

- Hermione ! HERMIONE ! ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !  
- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !  
- ARRETE ! TA MAGIE TE TUE LENTEMENT ! ARRETE !  
- C'EST CE QUE JE DÉSIRE SEVERUS ! TU LE SAIS !

Elle recommença à hurler sa peine. Trois anciens firent leur apparition dans le hall…


	7. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

**- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Indra, une ancienne.**

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Hermione soit dans cet état mais ne lui parla pas de la demande d'Hermione sur le fait qu'elle soit vierge.

- Severus, mon ami, il faut tout lui avouer... lui dit calmement la vieille dame.  
- Il faut que les élèves aillent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
- Non ! Ils vont tout voir ! Et ne discute pas ! Elle meurt, sauve-la !

Il s'approcha de la barrière et tenta de s'approcher d'Hermione mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait cessé d'hurler depuis que les anciens étaient arrivés.

-Hermione, écoute-moi !  
- Je t'écoute, Severus !  
- Je te dois la vérité ! Celui qui a écrit la lettre, c'est moi !  
- C'est une blague ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ??? Tu t'es joué de moi et de mes sentiments ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !  
- Hermione ! Ce que je t'ai dis dans la lettre, c'était la vérité !

_**Hermione,**_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à part que nous sommes destinés à nous marier avant la fin de tes études.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi... Eh bien pour tout te dire les anciens t'ont vue mariée à moi. Si tu en doutes, dans moins d'une semaine un point entre tes deux yeux va apparaître, c'est signe, pour les personnes de notre peuple, que tu vas te marier avec quelqu'un que tu aimes ou que tu aimeras.

Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais tu en sauras plus au bal d'Halloween, je viendrais te demander une danse, bien sûr je prendrai le soin de changer ma voix grâce à une potion.

Je te ferai envoyer le nécessaire pour le bal, c'est-à-dire : robe, chaussures, bijoux, parfum, maquillage...

A bientôt ma bien-aimée,  
S****

- Je t'aime Hermione ! Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit dans la lettre !  
- « _**Tu vas te marier avec quelqu'un que tu aimes ou que tu aimeras. **_**» cita Hermione.  
- Oui c'est ça ! Chez les Idralens, les personnes qui sont destinées l'une à l'autre s'aiment !**

Les barrières d'Hermione tombèrent, elle tendit une main vers le visage de Severus et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir joué avec mes sentiments !

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Ça, c'est parce que je t'aime.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent avec amour.

- Hermione, Severus, il faut que l'on vous parle...

Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore...

- La magie d'Hermione est sortie avant ses dix-sept ans ! entama Indra l'ancienne.  
- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Albus.  
- Dispute entre les promis ! dit Paolo l'ancien.  
- Quelqu'un voudrait bien avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Severus lui raconta tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour ne pas être perdu pendant une discussion entre idralens/idralines.

- Hermione, il faut que tu saches que avoir ses pouvoirs pour maîtriser l'ancienne magie avant ses dix-sept ans est quelque chose de très rare et peut être dangereux !  
- Mais c'est peut-être presque rien ! J'aurai dix-sept ans dans une semaine !  
- Peut-être ! lâcha Indra.  
- Quand aura lieu le mariage ? demanda Albus avec un petit sourire en coin.


	8. Vampire

**Vampire...**

**  
- A Noël... répondit Indra.  
- Hermione, il faut maintenant que je te parle seule à seule, tu es d'accord ?  
- Oui !**

Elles allèrent dans la salle sur demande.

- Hermione, je voulais savoir si tu étais vierge ou pas !  
- Oui, je le suis…  
- Très bien ! Avant le mariage, rien ne doit se passer entre toi et Severus c'est la coutume ! C'est un peu vieillot mais c'est comme ça !  
- Et si on se retient pas ?  
- Sache que je suis obligée de te lancer un sort pour que tu restes pure. Mais tu sais, trois mois ça passe vite si tu te concentres sur un loisir, ton travail ou autre chose !  
- C'est dégueulasse de me faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si je vous avais dit que je n'étais plus vierge ?  
- Je t'aurais comme même lancé le sort !  
- Très bien, lancez-moi le sort qu'on en finisse !

Après quelques minutes, elles sortirent et allèrent chacune de leur côté ; Hermione alla dans le bureau de Severus et Indra transplana.

- Severus ?  
- Hermione ! Tu en as fini avec Indra ?  
- Oui...  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta le maître des potions.  
- Elle ma lancé le sort ! Le sort de chasteté !  
- Mince ! Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait ça aux promises ! Je suis désolé Hermione…

Elle sanglota encore quelques minutes avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Severus. Il la porta jusqu'à ses appartements et l'allongea dans son lit. Il alla ensuite s'étendre sur son divan.

Halloween arriva beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait écouté le conseil d'Indra et s'était plongée dans le travail.  
Ce matin-là, elle s'habilla simplement : sous-pull or, pull rouge, slim noir, converses noires. Du crayon noir, du mascara et du gloss suffisaient. Elle savait que Severus lui aurait envoyé son déguisement par hibou mais elle ne connaissait pas le thème !

Sa journée se déroula normalement, elle était allée prendre une bièraubeurre avec Ron, Harry et Ginny puis elle était revenue à Poudlard vers quinze heures pour avoir le colis qui contenait le déguisement.

- Severus, il est où ?  
- Dans ta chambre, sur ton lit !  
- Merci ! Je t'aime !

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et partit en courant vers ses appartements où elle trouva un immense carton rouge avec un ruban noir et une rose rouge et noire.  
Elle ouvrit délicatement le colis et découvrit une robe noire du XVIIIème siècle avec des rubans et froufrous rouges. Il y avait aussi des talons, une teinture noire, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles faites de perles. Il y avait aussi un bout de parchemin sur lequel il était inscrit : « Quand tu auras fini, appelle-moi grâce à Dobby ! »

Vers dix-neuf heures, elle avait fini de se préparer, elle ordonna donc à Dobby d'appeler Severus. Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva par le réseau des cheminées. Il n'était pas encore habillé mais il admira Hermione.

- Tu es magnifique ! déclara-t-il.  
- Merci ! En quoi doit-on être déguisés ?  
- Tu verras ! Assis-toi et montre-moi tes dents !

Il lança un sort de blanchissement sur les dents d'Hermione et rendit ses canines plus proéminentes ; elle avait maintenant des dents de vampire. Ensuite il la maquilla et grâce à un sort il blanchit la peau de sa compagne. Les lèvres rouge sang d'Hermione étaient magnifiques. Il lui boucla les cheveux.

- Tu es prête ma belle ! annonça Severus.  
- Vampire... dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.  
- Tu es la plus belle des vampires !  
- Et toi tu ne te déguises pas ?  
- Je me suis lancé un sort d'illusion ! Je suis bel et bien déguisé !

Il fit un mouvement souple avec sa baguette et le sort se leva.

- Par Merlin ! Tu es super beau dans ton costume ! J'aurais presque envie que tu me mordes !

Ils rigolèrent et s'embrassèrent. Ils attendirent ensemble qu'il soit vingt heures pour pouvoir descendre. Ils mirent leurs masques.  
Pour descendre les escaliers, le couple était parfaitement synchronisé. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Tous les élèves se demandaient qui pouvait bien être cet étrange couple… 

**  
OoO**

****

Pour imaginer le deguisement de vampire d'hermione je me suis inspiree du tableau de Victoria Frances:


	9. Le bal d'Halloween

**Le bal d'Halloween**

**- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Lavande aux soeurs Patil.  
- Non mais j'aimerais bien avoir le bel homme à côté d'elle ! dit l'une.  
- Non moi je veux sa beauté ! dit l'autre.**

Dans tout le hall, des murmures s'élevèrent sur cet étrange couple.

- Tu as vu comment ils nous dévorent du regard ? s'amusa Hermione.  
- Oui...  
- J'aimerais bien jouer avec eux...ça te dit ?  
- ça me dit !  
- Ok, dès que je m'éloigne tu me rattrapes et tu me serres comme si tu étais très possessif ! murmura Hermione.  
- Très bien ! Tu es sûre que le Choixpeau ne voulait pas te mettre à Serpentard ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, s'éloigna vers Harry et Ron mais Severus lui attrapa la main et la tira en la faisait tourner sur elle-même avant de l'enserrer au niveau de la taille et lui dit assez fort.

- Tu es à moi ma belle !

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du vampire et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Parfait ! Tu es un bon comédien ! lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.  
- Je ne jouais pas, chérie ! répondit-il simplement.

La soirée avait commencé et plus d'un garçon était venu demander une danse à Hermione ; mais Severus avait catégoriquement refusé que sa belle danse avec un autre que lui.  
Elle s'ennuyait fermement quand d'un coup il se leva et lui demanda de lui accorder cette danse. Elle accepta sans hésiter.

- Je ne connais pas cette danse !  
- C'est un tango ma belle !  
- Je ne sais pas danser le tango !  
- ça ne se danse pas… ça se ressent !

Avant que le tango commence, il se débarrassa de sa cape et enleva également celle d'Hermione. Il positionna Hermione au milieu de la piste et se mit à genoux pour enlever le dessus du jupon de la robe d'Hermione. Une fois enlevé, on voyait un tissu noir assez fin mais lourd, le bas de la robe avait désormais une fente sur le côté droit qui partait du milieu de la cuisse. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et des petits bouts de tissus volaient autour d'elle.

- Plus pratique, non ? demanda-t-il.  
- Effectivement... murmura la jeune fille.

D'un signe de Severus, la musique démarra, résonnant dans toute la salle, et la danse commença, légère, instinctive. Hermione se laissa guider. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos.  
Elle ressentait les caresses de Severus, les attouchements discrets. Elle jurait les avoir ressentis mais ils étaient tellement éphémères qu'elle doutait d'elle. Son sang était en ébullition et son désir grandissait.  
A un moment, elle décida de s'éloigner de son cavalier, sous les regards surpris. Mais elle se retourna d'un seul coup et avec un regard prédateur, elle s'avança et tourna autour en lui faisant de légères caresses, lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
D'un coup, il la serra par la taille et la fit basculer légèrement en arrière et grâce à sa main droite qu'il fit passer sur ses formes, il la fit monter en équilibre sur sa jambe gauche. Et sur les dernières notes de la musique envoûtante, il l'embrassa sauvagement.

Indra, qui était de la fête, se mit devant eux.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnables !  
- On a rien fait de mal ! répliqua Hermione.  
- Un tango ! Non mais sérieusement ! Tu sais dans quel état elle est maintenant ? dit-elle brusquement en se retournant vers Severus.  
- Laissez-nous vivre ! cria Hermione.  
- Miss, vous êtes une Idraline, et j'exige que vous vous comportiez comme tel ! Respectez nos traditions.  
- Indra, laisse-la, tout est de ma faute, intervint Severus.  
- Je vous laisse ! répliqua Indra.

La musique reprit et les élèves oublièrent cette interruption.

- Viens on va se promener, lui dit-il.  
- D'accord !

Ils allèrent près du lac et Severus serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- Tout à l'heure... C'est vrai ? demanda Severus.  
- N'êtes-vous donc pas capable de faire une phrase correcte ?  
- Est-ce que Indra a dit vrai ? Tu sais pour ton état ?  
- Comme quoi tes caresses me faisaient beaucoup d'effet ? Oui c'est vrai !  
- Vous me désirez miss Granger ?  
- Oh... oui ! Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point professeur ! rigola-t-elle.  
- Il y a d'autres façons de te faire voir les étoiles ma belle Hermione !  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Intéressée ? dit-il d'une voix suave.  
- Enormément ! répliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Severus jeta un sort de brouillard autour d'eux et d'insonorisation.  
Il allongea sa belle et lui retira sa robe. Une fois nue, elle se mis à rougir.

- Tu es magnifique ! dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il commença ses caresses, ses baissers, ses mordillements... elle se tordait sous ses mains et gémissait le prénom de son amant.

Apres être passée sous les mains expertes de Severus, Hermione se sentait bien, comme apaisée…

- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle sincèrement en désignant le pantalon de Severus qui semblait désormais trop petit.  
- C'est pas grave ! Plaisir solitaire...

Hermione se mit à quatre pattes, s'avança et se mit entre les cuisses de son homme. Elle entreprit de défaire la ceinture et de retirer le pantalon et le boxer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et prit le gland en bouche et enroula sa langue de façon sensuelle. Puis elle retira sa bouche et massa les bourses avant de remettre l'érection dans sa bouche et faire des lents va-et-vient. Puis entendant Severus gémir son prénom, elle accéléra d'un seul coup la cadence et le fit crier. Il se lâcha dans sa bouche et elle avala goulûment sous les yeux surpris de son amant. Puis elle se lécha les lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci... murmura-t-il avant un deuxième baiser.  
- Joyeux Halloween chéri... dit-elle en entendant l'horloge sonner minuit.


End file.
